narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Declaration of War (Naruto episode)
|image=Tobi declares war.png |english=Declaration of War |kanji=宣戦布告 |romaji=Sensenfukoku |episode=205 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=570070 |arc=Five Kage Summit (Arc) |chapters=467, 468 |boruto=No |opening song=Diver |ending song=Midnight Orchestra |japanese airdate=March 31, 2011 |english airdate=September 7, 2013 }} Synopsis Teleporting Sasuke and Karin to a safe location, Madara tells the five kage about his Eye of the Moon Plan. A long time ago, the Sage of Six Paths, who possessed the Rinnegan, saved the world from a beast known as the Ten-Tails. After sealing it within himself and becoming its jinchūriki, he harnessed its power. However, upon his deathbed, he feared that the seal would come undone when he passed away and thus used his Creation of All Things Technique to split the chakra of the Ten-Tails into nine tailed beasts, which he scattered across the world. The body of the Ten-Tails, devoid of chakra, became the moon. Despite most of the kage unwilling to believe in the Sage of Six Paths and the existence of the Ten-Tails, Madara tells them that it is very much true and that he plans to gather all nine beasts in order to recreate the Ten-Tails, at which point he would become its jinchūriki and use its massive chakra reserves to cast genjutsu off the surface of the moon, creating an Infinite Tsukuyomi that would result in him controlling everyone, thus ensuring peace and stability, promising a world without war. However, should the five kage interfere in his plan to amass the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails, he would wage a war as a result. The Fourth Raikage exclaims that the Akatsuki have already captured the Eight-Tails; but Madara reveals that they blundered and that Killer B is still out there. He asks the Raikage to give his brother up, although the latter refuses. Gaara notifies Madara that he would not give up Naruto Uzumaki either, and thus Madara declares that the Fourth Shinobi World War has officially begun. Before teleporting away, he reminds them that he has the power of seven tailed beasts in his arsenal. With a new world war on the horizon, the Third Tsuchikage proposes that the two remaining jinchūriki be on the front lines, but the idea is shot down by everyone else, who believe that Killer B and Naruto should be in hiding and given protective custody. The hidden villages of Suna, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo all agree to join together in the Allied Shinobi Forces, with Mifune offering the Land of Iron's involvement. However, since Danzō has fled, the others remark on Konoha's stance in the war. Gaara alerts them that Kakashi is a trusted shinobi of Konoha and that he would alert Kakashi of the situation personally, which the Fourth Raikage agrees with. Meanwhile, Naruto attempts to enter Sage Mode in order to locate Sasuke, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Lee, Kiba, Sai, and Sakura, with the latter telling him that she needs to talk to him urgently. Credits es:Declaración de Guerra (Episodio)